Call Your Name
by GhostiesandGhoulies
Summary: A Modern AU story! 2000 years after the fall of the titans and Eren is still alive. Now he seeks out his lost comrades as they are being reincarnated, but none of them recall their shared pasts. So he must seek out the three that may be his last hope - Levi, Hanji and Erwin. But would they remember? Or would he forevermore be alone? Only time could tell. Riren pairing! M for later.
1. Pixis

**Trying something new and on my own (love you dearest Aria). This idea has been festering in my head for awhile... and I'm finally giving into it.**

 **Warnings: RIREN RIREN RIREN! Oh and did I mention the Riren pairing? There also may be moments of depression and loneliness in case those may be triggers. Eventual romance. Uhhh... I dunno - stupidity? Oh! Probable language later on.**

 ** _Bold and Italics is Eren's journal which is written in first person._ **_Italics are thoughts._

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama - not I.**

* * *

"Eren Jaeger," the receptionist called.

He stood and went to her desk, "Yes ma'am?"

The girl froze as she looked at him. There was vague recognition in her eyes.

A stab of remorse went through the other as he took in her look but he forced himself to remain level headed. It was incredibly unlikely that she would recall her past life.

"I'm sorry… but d-do I…?" She trailed off, as if trying to place where she might know him from.

 _Yes_ , he wanted to say, _we were on the same squad at one time, though you don't remember._ Instead he squashed any hopes that she might remember and instead gave her his best curious look, "I'm sorry?"

She blushed furiously, "My apologies! It's just… that I - you remind me of someone.. but now I sound like a stupid person… sorry.. again."

Eren chuckled lightly, "That's alright, Mina, no hard feelings." He paled a bit when he realized what he had said, he hadn't given her a chance to introduce herself and he had said her name. He cursed himself as his eyes searched for a name badge of any kind. Nothing. He waited to see if she would notice.

Mina gave a grateful smile, "Well, he's ready to see you whenever you're ready."

"Alright, thank you," he replied quickly, eager to make an escape before she could notice his slip up. Eren managed to duck behind a corner when he heard her small gasp of realization. He gave a heavy sigh and continued onward to his destination.

* * *

 ** _That's how it usually happens, I run into my past comrades only for them to not remember anything of their past lives. Most times I slip up and call them by name and then have to make a quick escape before they fully notice it. I had long since given up hope that any of them would remember. I remembered because I had never died, so how could I expect their reincarnates to recall such a past? It almost seems cruel of me to wish for such a thing._**

* * *

The brunette continued through the halls until he reached a particular door. He ran a hand over the letters on the door with a faint smile before knocking. When he was permitted entrance, he opened the door quietly and shut it behind him without so much as a click.

"Eren.. Jaeger, is it?"

He smiled kindly to the older man at the desk, "Yes, sir."

The older of the two waved a hand at him in dismissal, "Ah call me Pixis - being called sir makes me feel terribly old."

"As you request, Mr. Pixis," he replied cordially. He found it incredibly difficult to speak to his one time superior with such an informal title.

Pixis gave a heart laugh, "I see you're fond of formalities, very well have it your way. So what can I do for you there, Jaeger?"

Eren straightened, "I had wondered if you might be able to tell me more about the book you had written. At one point you mentioned having dreams of these monstrous beasts that were taller than buildings and it intrigued me."

"Yes, I believe I remember them being referred to as titans which goes hand in hand with the fables of the past," he replied with a distant look in his eyes. "Makes you wonder, doesn't it? I mean we have proof of the existence of those civilizations, we even have remnants of the former armies… Yet no proof has ever been found of the titans. It's most curious."

He hesitated, "Do you truly believe those to be fables, sir?"

With a wily smirk, Pixis shook his head, "No. But others would argue they are merely tales made up from the people of that odd time period. I find the whole thing rather intriguing myself. Which was why I went a made a trip out to see the museum and remnants of the Walls, so I could see the past with my own two eyes. And that is when those dreams came to me."

"The reason there is no proof of the titans is that they all disintegrated, even their bones," Eren murmured, "everything would practically evaporate, blood included."

Dot looked at him with a curious gleam in his eyes, "Is that right?"

Time for the next step. "Do you believe in reincarnation, sir?"

"I believe in the possibility of having past lives, not necessarily in reincarnation." He poured some wine into a glass absentmindedly. "Why do you ask," he prodded.

"Allow me another question before I respond," he replied with an apologetic expression. "Do you remember anything about a cadet being able to shift into a titan?"

Pixis quirked a brow, "How very specific of you to ask that… Yes I do. It's faint but in those dreams there was someone that 'I' decided to spare and test. 'I' decided to see if they could control their ability to become one of those beasts."

Eren couldn't help but feel a bit optimistic at that, "The cadet's name, do you remember?"

A look of concentration appeared on the older man's face as he thought about it. Finally a look of realization appeared, "It was you…"

 _It was_ , he wanted to say. "Well not me per say but my past self - yes." He leaned forward a bit, "I remember my past life… I remember the titans… And I remember you, Commander Pixis." _I'm lying through my teeth_ , he thought sadly, _I'm no reincarnate; I'm the real deal._

The silence that encased the room was deafening. Then it was broken by the other with hearty laughter.

"Well, how astonishing, I never could've imagined that this was how this day would go," he exclaimed, "but how good it is to find someone else to validate my feelings." Pixis offered him a hand, "A pleasure to meet you again, Eren Jaeger."

The relief the younger felt at such a statement couldn't be expressed in words. He shook the hand firmly, "The pleasure is all mine, Commander." 2000 years and finally he had found someone who actually remembered. "I'm just as glad as you to have found someone who recalls the times of titans."

He smiled kindly, "Yes I suppose you do. Having such memories while others believe you mad is hard. But I guess this makes us both mad, eh?"

Eren nodded with a smile, "I would say so, sir."

"Such formalities," he observed, "but at least I know the reason now." The man took another drink of wine, "Tell me, have you come upon any of our comrades?"

His face fell, "Yes, sir, but regrettably none recall our time together."

Pixis reached across the desk to place a hand on the boy's shoulder, "Don't give up yet, Jaeger, surely someone else remembers - you just have yet to find them."

"The ones I need to find are Levi, Erwin and Hanji," he replied, "and I'm running out of places to look, perhaps they haven't been reincarnated yet."

The aged man gave a pat on his shoulder, "Nonsense, they're out there and you'll find them like you found me." He glanced at his watch, "Ah, seems time has passed all too quickly, I have a meeting I must get to." Pixis stood and handed him a business card, "In case you need to get ahold of me, this is my personal contact information. Don't hesitate in calling if you need to talk." He shrugged on a suit jacket, "I trust you can show yourself out. Until we meet again, Eren."

With that, he made a swift exit.

Eren stood and left a card with his own information on the desk before he too left the room. It was a short walk back to the main entrance of the building, one that he made while skillfully avoiding Mina at the reception desk.

* * *

 ** _Finding Pixis was actually a huge step for me. He was the first one that I found that actually remembered his past life. It actually brought back the hope I thought I had eradicated._**

 ** _The first I ever found was Jean. He was working at a bakery of all places. It was completely an accident that I ran into him. I got so excited that I shouted out his name and went up to him, eager to converse with him. But then I noticed he was staring at me strangely and I figured out that he didn't remember anything, least of all me. It tore me apart, especially when Marco appeared at his side a bit protectively. That was the day the cruel reality was thrust into my face - my comrades were reincarnated finally but they wouldn't remember anything._**

 ** _I used to think my titan shifting abilities a gift; it was something that I could use, a way I could finally be worthwhile. Now I see it as nothing but a curse. I have wished many times to die. Tried to kill myself a few times before I realized that I would heal from practically anything. I wanted nothing more than to join my friends in death but I wasn't dying. After I reached the age of 23, I realized that I had stopped aging as well._**

 ** _I need Hanji to be reincarnated and for her to remember the past. That's the last hope I'm holding on to. I can only pray she can help me figure something out. If I'm cursed to forever roam this world, without anyone… without Levi; then I will surely go mad. Perhaps I can try and drown myself, one of the methods I hadn't tried yet. But maybe it won't come to that, maybe she will be able to figure something out._**

* * *

The air was clear and refreshing compared to the cramped building he had just been in. Eren took a deep breath and took in his surroundings. His vibrant eyes scanned the crowd of people moving about the city with mild curiosity. A familiar crop of blonde hair instantly drew his attention. He focused on the owner of it, feeling his heart leap in his throat; it was Armin and standing beside him was Mikasa with a red scarf about her neck.

He felt the breath leave his lungs. Eren wanted so desperately to call out to them and embrace them. He had missed them dearly. But he didn't want to face the bitter disappointment when they looked at him as a stranger. He didn't want to be heartbroken again.

His eyes filled with tears as he watched them walk away. If they remembered, he would never know. It was best that way; he wouldn't interfere in their lives and he wouldn't be ripped apart by their lack of memory. It was better like that - wasn't it? Eren's mind said yes but his heart disagreed.

Bitterness filled him as he stalked the opposite way, back to the hotel he had paid for.

This was the price he had paid for being gifted with the shifting abilities. Eternity was a long and lonely task laid out before him, one that he wasn't sure he could complete; especially if he wasn't able to find his long lost lover.

He ached for the man's presence, his body yearned for his touch and his heart cried at his absence. They were two halves to a whole and yet he was having to go through life without his other half. Time was cruel and yet only it could tell if he would ever reunite with his beloved Corporal.

* * *

 **Gimme thoughts - gimme feedback! Just no flames please, that would be much appreciated. I have a complete story laid out for this, guess I'll see how it goes. R &R if you want!**

 **Also, if you spot typos, lemme know please!**

 **~Ghosties**


	2. Mikasa and Armin

**I'm so ahead I decided to go ahead and update again - happy happy joy joy!**

 **Warnings: RIREN RIREN RIREN! Oh and did I mention the Riren pairing? There also may be moments of depression and loneliness in case those may be triggers. Eventual romance. Uhhh... I dunno - stupidity? Oh! Probable language later on.**

 ** _Bold and Italics is Eren's journal which is written in first person._ **_Italics are thoughts._

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama - not I.**

* * *

Eren tapped away at his laptop, making note of the information Pixis had given him. He had files for everyone that he found, he wrote down all he remembered of them from the past and then updated their information with what they were now - what profession, under what name and their general location in the world. He also included a brief depiction of how the modern day meeting went. Usually they were sad notes that he wrote after the event, filled with disappointment and sadness. For once, he had good notes to write over a reconnection with a lost comrade.

He paused when his phone began ringing. With a small sigh, he looked at the number. Eren gave a low growl as he picked up, "What do you want Reiner?" The massive blonde had been a pain in his ass in the past and was proving to be just as much so in his reincarnated form.

 _"Such animosity,"_ the man replied sarcastically, _"and here I was starting to think you liked me."_

"You've got one minute before I hang up," he said icily.

Reiner scoffed over the line, _"Fine. Listen Jaeger, this is orders coming from over my jurisdiction, the higher ups are getting anxious over your extended absence. They want you to come back for a solid month and then they said you could go out 'adventuring' again."_

Eren frowned, "A month is too long. This is my own privately funded research trip, if I keep giving this museum the information it wants then it will be more than worth all the time I'm spending away. And if they can't handle that - then I quit." With that, he hung up with an audible click.

He leant forward onto the desk, allowing his head to fall in his hands. Ultimately his other job was unnecessary, the Museum of the Walls was funding his exploration and researching. They paid for any expenses he might have and in return, he fed them valuable documents for the time period and information relating to any mysteries they might still have.

Though admittedly some of the documents were ones he had saved from all those years ago. One of his prized possessions was the book that he, Armin and Mikasa would look at when they had been young. He didn't think he would ever hand it over to the museum, not until he finally died.

His thoughts went to his most prized possession - a neatly folded and pressed cravat that he had every intention of returning. Levi had promised to return for it, he merely had to pray that he would.

Tears prickled at the corner of his eyes and suddenly he felt the urge to check on the said cravat. Eren dug through his laptop case until he came upon the worn wooden case with Levi's initials burned into the top. He gave a sad smile as unlocked it and opened the lid to peer at the crisp fabric. The box still smelled as it had 2000 years ago - something he found remarkable. The scent of his lover filled his heart. He missed the man dearly.

"Soon," he promised, "I swear I'll find you soon, Levi."

His phone began ringing again, a quick glance let him know it was Reiner. It wasn't exactly a personal problem he had with the man but rather the fact that he couldn't overlook what his past self had done; even if his present self didn't have any memory of it.

Eren scowled as he let it go to voicemail. He couldn't handle Reiner right then, maybe when he felt better. With a small sigh, he shut his laptop and slipped it into his shoulder bag. With much more care, he closed the wooden case and situated it too within the confines of his bag.

He needed a walk.

The weather was relatively fair as he exited the hotel. It was nothing like the climate where he liked to call home but it was still nice.

Mentally he reminded himself not to get attached as he would be leaving the area soon enough. He had gathered the documents he had come to retrieve, so he had to deliver them to the museum back in Germany.

Eren pulled out his phone and took a look at his airline tickets. They were set for that evening. He gave a low sigh. It seemed that would be his last day in the city.

Someone bumped into him interrupting his thoughts.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so sorry sir," the stranger spluttered, bending down to pick up the small stack of papers he had dropped.

His breath caught in his throat. He swallowed and forced himself to reply, "That's alright, I wasn't paying attention. Are you okay?"

The blonde flushed as he nodded, "Yes I'm fine, my apologies."

Eren offered a strained smile in response.

"I told you to keep your eyes up," another voice said gruffly.

 _Why?_ Why did life have to torment him so? He coughed to clear his throat from the lump that had formed there. Tears stung the corners of his eyes.

"Forgive him, he is a bit absent minded at times," the woman said with a small smirk.

"Mikasa..." The other grumbled.

Eren gave a breathy laugh, "It's okay really, I'm not angry. We all have our off days."

Armin brightened, "See? He's not even upset! No need to humiliate me in front of a stranger."

"Eren," he said added with another forced smile.

"And now he's not even a stranger," Armin remarked with a bright smile. He stuck out his hand, "The name's Armin Arlert, nice to meet you."

His heart broke at the introduction but he tried desperately to not let it show. They didn't remember. He shook the hand, "Likewise."

Armin looked over at the dark haired woman beside him with a pointed stare.

She sighed, "My name is Mikasa Arlert. I'm his older sister."

The blonde pouted slightly, "Adopted older sister, no way would I want to be blood related to you..."

Mikasa smacked him on the top of the head gently, "Shut it, twerp. I'm your sister, have been for ten years."

Eren laughed genuinely at that. At least they hadn't really changed that much. "I see there's a sibling rivalry at work here." He _needed_ to escape. "Well it has been nice talking but I should go, sorry for the interruption in your day." He only managed a few steps before Armin called out to him.

"Wait! Come have coffee with us," he said, "as a way of saying sorry for being dumb and running into you."

He swallowed back his emotions and allowed his mask to slide into place. He smiled to them, "I'll have a tea, but sure why not." His heart was breaking every moment he had to stay beside them knowing they didn't remember but he did his best to push past it. He was getting to spend time with them and that was something worth the misery it brought.

And so he found himself sitting at a small booth at an equally small cafe, accompanied by his two best friends that didn't remember him. What an occasion.

"So what's so precious about those papers?" he asked out of curiosity and sheer need to break the silence.

Armin took a swig of his coffee with an excited gleam in his eyes. "It's an article I wrote with the hopes of getting published in a news magazine. I've been trying to make sure it's perfect for when I present it to my publisher."

Mikasa rolled her eyes, "You can't make something more than perfect," she muttered. "He's been at this article for a good two months and he's still freaking out about it. Even though everyone who has read it has had nothing but good things to say about it."

He gestured to the papers, "May I?"

The blonde passed them over quickly, looking away shyly and sipping at his coffee once more.

The title definitely peaked his interest: Two Thousand Years of Stories. Eren raised a brow as he read through the first few paragraphs with intrigue. It was a collection of stories about the times of titans and about the time period itself. He couldn't help a fond smile at the irony of it all. "One would think you'd wish to get noticed by the Museum of the Walls, as well, am I wrong?"

Armin blushed but nodded. "I love that museum and have dreamed since I was little that I might be able to become a curator or even a guide there."

Eren smirked and fingered a business card in his pocket, "Well I'll put in a good word with the masters of the museum. Just tell me when the article is published, I'm sure they'd love to read it."

The duo eyed him curiously. Though Armin's was mixed with awe.

"Y-You know the owners...?" He managed.

"Yeah, Lady Historia is very generous and caring, she would adore you," Eren said with confidence. "Lady Ymir would surely accept you as well if Historia gives her blessing."

Armin gaped at him.

Eren then slid a business card towards him, "I'm the resident adventurer, I go around the world collecting documents, information and artifacts from the time period and bring them back to the museum for m'ladies. In return they fund my trips and living expenses." He waved his hand in a dismissing gesture, "Anyways, if you're serious about it then I will tell them and try to get you a place there."

Mikasa narrowed her eyes, "Is there some kind of catch here? How can we trust you? We barely even know you..."

He raised his hands in surrender. _Same old Mikasa._ "I promise I'm not up to anything. I mean if you'd like to speak to Lady Historia personally, I could call her. She's expecting a call from me anyway..."

"Do it," the dark haired woman snapped at him.

He swiftly pulled out his phone and dialed the general number to the museum that he knew Historia would pick up. He put it on speaker when he heard the line connect.

 _"Thank you for calling the Museum of the Walls, how may we help you today?"_ Came her cheery voice.

Armin paled in realization.

"It's me, M'lady," he said lightly.

 _"Oh Eren! I was wondering when you would call,"_ Historia said excitedly, _"but why didn't you just call my personal number?"_

Eren glanced quickly at the duo sitting with him, "No reason, I just wanted to call and ask you something real quick, if you're not busy."

The other chuckled over the line, _"Never too busy for you my fine adventurer, what do you need?"_

"Do we have any open positions for curators or guides currently?"

 _"Oh yes!"_ She practically shouted, _"I could use a new guide as I just had one leave for schooling! Do you have an interested client?"_

He sent a grin to Armin, "I may have someone for you, yes."

Historia was beaming, he was sure, _"Oh gracious, well gather their information for me and tell them to consider moving out here! I'll pay for the move and help them get settled, we can set them up with language lessons too if needed! I'm so happy you may have found someone for me, Eren!"_

"It's my pleasure, M'lady," he replied cordially, "and as far as my excursion here, it was a most fruitful venture. I'll be on the return flight this evening with the documents. Everything is fine on my end."

She gave a small squeal over the line, _"You never fail in amazing me! A job well done Eren! Thank you so much, I can't wait to see you once you arrive back. Please let Ymir and myself know once you're properly adjusted back to the time difference. We must have a meeting over your latest venture!"_

Eren almost rolled his eyes, excitable as always. "As you wish ma'am. I will send you the client's information once I receive it. His name is Armin Arlert."

 _"Armin... Arlert.."_ She repeated in a distracted tone, _"alright I've made a note. Thank you again my dear! See you soon!"_

They hung up at the same time, as was usual. He eyed the two before him cautiously. "So...?"

"Did you really just get me an interview for the Museum of the Walls...?"

He nodded.

"And that was really Historia Reiss, owner of the museum?"

Another nod, "Yep, that's basically what happened."

Armin's mouth flapped as though he wished to say more but couldn't find words or his voice.

Mikasa scoffed, "I won't believe it until we see her face to face. Or until we fly there for this 'interview'."

Eren downed a drink of his black tea. It wasn't up to the godly standards that Levi had but it was just fine for him. Vaguely he wondered if all of his practice preparing tea to Levi's standards had actually helped or not. He supposed it had if he could taste the difference.

"Fine by me. If I know M'lady, she'll be wanting an in person interview within a week or two, so be ready," he said nonchalantly.

Armin still sat in wordless shock nearby.

A man in a clean and pressed business suit came up to the table, "Excuse the intrusion, Mr. Jaeger but we need to begin heading out. The airport is a bit of drive from here."

Eren sighed and gulped down the last of his tea, "Alright Moblit, let's go. I'm sure we'll be in contact soon, Mikasa, Armin. Until the next time." He stood and followed the other out of the cafe wordlessly.

Once outside, Moblit peered at him curiously, "Do they..?"

Bitterness welled up within him as he shook his head, "Nothing. Let's go Moblit."

"Sir."

* * *

 **It was such a popular demand so I decided to go ahead and give it to you! R &R if you so wish, tell me your thoughts :D**

 **~Ghosties**


	3. See You Soon

**Feels ahead! Thank you guys for reviewing - I promise any questions you may have will be answered within the story - I don't want to reveal too much to spoil the surprises later. ;)**

 **Warnings: RIREN RIREN RIREN! Oh and did I mention the Riren pairing? There also may be moments of depression and loneliness in case those may be triggers. Eventual romance. Uhhh... I dunno - stupidity? Oh! Probable language later on.**

 ** _Bold and Italics is Eren's journal which is written in first person._ **_Italics are thoughts._

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama - not I.**

* * *

 _The dungeon was dark and dreary, fitting the mood of the one locked within. Eren lay against the wall sullenly, eyes blank._

 _The Survey Corps was going on an expedition soon and he had been prevented from accompanying them. It was ordered that he be left imprisoned until their return for reasons relatively unknown._

 _He had given up fighting against it, it would only lead him to discomfort and sorrow. And so he lay there, depression leaking in from the corners of his darkened cell. It was expected the mission would take a week at most but it was seven days too long in his opinion._

 _A noise outside his cell immediately alerted him. He straightened a bit and squinted his eyes to see better. "Hello?" he called instinctively._

 _Someone scoffed, "You sound just as pathetic as you look."_

 _Light suddenly filled him as he shot up from his position to the door of the cell. "Levi," he said, hand reaching out blindly for the man. A warm hand interlocked with his as the shorter man stepped into view._

 _"Hey brat," he greeted softly, planting a kiss on the boy's hand._

 _The two merely enjoyed each other's presence for a time, silence taking the surrounding area as though to respect the moment._

 _"I hate having to do this…" Levi eventually spat with furrowed brows._

 _Eren gave a weak laugh, "It's alright.."_

 _"No it's not."_

 _"Yes it is, Levi," he breathed almost desperately. "It will be alright as long as you promise to come back." When he saw his lover's hesitance he fell to his knees, "Please… please just give me this… I beg you…"_

 _The Corporal lowered himself as well and reached through the bars to cup his cheek, "You know I can't promise anything. These missions are unpredictable at best…"_

 _Tears flooded his eyes and down his cheeks as he let his head rest against the cold iron preventing him from leaning against his lover. "Please…"_

 _Levi's hand sought out his left and fingered the silver band on the ring finger there. "Was this not promise enough to you, Eren? I vowed my life to you until death should part us… and even beyond. Doesn't that count for anything?"_

 _"Of course it does," he cried, "it means everything to me! But I need this, right now, I need to hear you say it… P-Please Levi…. just indulge me this once…"_

 _They both knew how challenging the mission was going to be. They both knew that the was a huge chance that the Survey Corps would suffer major losses. It was dangerous and they were having to do it without the reassurance of having a titan on their side. And though Eren had the utmost faith in his Corporal's abilities, he still feared the worst; he always did._

 _Another scoff sounded, "What are you talking about? I always indulge you." Levi ran a hand through his hair absently, "Like how I always kiss you goodnight, or how I'll cuddle with you on the bad days. Even loving you is an indulgence because I would normally never allow anyone into my heart but you broke through any walls I had up." He sought out those beautiful eyes in the darkness, feeling successful when they met his gaze. "You're the most spoiled rotten brat I know… and yet I still love you for it."_

 _Eren broke into sobs, desperately seeking comfort - anything to free him from the terrible ache in his chest from his lover's words._

 _"You're my brat and you'll always be my brat," he continued as he held the distraught teen. "But I can't say what you need me to because I can't promise such things and you know that to be true…"_

 _"I-I know… I know…. Levi…" he weeped, body trembling with sorrow. "I love you," he whispered sincerely._

 _"And I you, but you know that," the older man reassured. He pulled away when someone called down the hallway that they were leaving soon._

 _Eren desperately sought out the other's warmth, eyes wide and full of tears. "L-Levi… no! N-Not yet please!"_

 _Levi appeared to mull something over before he made quick movements to untie his cravat. He gave a small sigh and then offered his lover - his husband - a small smile. "I'll be coming back for this," he said firmly, pressing it into the other's hands, "so you had better take care of it, you shitty brat."_

 _His eyes were wide as he held the precious material close to himself._

 _It was a bit tricky but they managed to steal a kiss between the bars._

 _"See you soon," Levi murmured._

 _"And not a second after," he replied with a small smile of his own._

 _The Corporal straightened a bit and stepped back, offering a quick salute to him before moving down the hall._

 _Eren's gaze held onto the sight of his husband's leaving form until it disappeared from sight. It was the last time he would see the man._

 _One week became two. Two became three. Then finally, a cadet of the Military Police gave him word that the Survey Corps had finally reentered the Walls. There were severe casualties._

 _He payed it no mind, however, and merely awaited his lover's return._

 _A few days later and he was awakened by the sound of the entrance door to the dungeon opening. He shot out of bed, clutching the cravat to his chest. His heart was light as he waited by the door._

 _But, instead of Levi, a haggard looking Hanji appeared from the dark hallway._

 _His heart stopped, it couldn't be._

 _The woman finally looked at him and the sorrow he found in her brown eyes was more than enough answer._

 _"No…" he whimpered, "no… Hanji it isn't true! TELL ME IT'S NOT TRUE!"_

 _Tears filled her eyes, "I'm so sorry, Eren…"_

 _The world stopped._

 _Levi was gone. He was alone._

 _It kept repeating in his mind like some kind of broken record. He collapsed to the ground in shock, "No… no… no…. NOOOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

Eren shot up in his seat, eyed wild and unfocused. He was crying, he realized.

"Sir! Sir! It's alright!"

He finally focused on the frantic yelling of his guard. "M-Moblit…?"

The other man sighed in relief, "Thank Maria, I was getting worried. Are you alright now, sir?"

"I… I don't…"

Moblit laid a hand on his arm, "It's alright… I understand. Was it.. a nightmare or memory?"

Eren swallowed and rubbed at his eyes, "Bit of both actually… It was a moment that I would never want to live again and yet it keeps resurfacing and tormenting me…" He breathed deeply for a few moments, trying desperately to collect himself.

"It's been a little over 2000 years, Moblit," he whispered brokenly, "and I can still see every death clearly in my mind - every loss of a life. I can hear the cries of the soldiers just before they are swallowed whole. I can still feel the ground shaking from approaching titans. I still hear their monstrous roars. Everything is just as clear as the day it happened and it torments me - tortures me. Why must I live with the memory of such things when no one around me will remember the hell from back then? What did I do during that time to deserve such a punishment… To live while the people around me die."

Moblit listened wordlessly, stunned into silence by the pain he heard in his charge's voice.

He ran a hand through his tousled hair, "Why do I have to live eternally? What's the reason? Why am I still here? Why can't I just die and join the spirits of my comrades in whatever lies beyond? What purpose does my eternal existence serve?!"

There came of groan from the wooden handle that was clutched in his hands and had at some point been ripped from the car door.

"I'm afraid I don't know the answer to such questions," he replied eventually, placing a placating hand on Eren's shoulder. "But perhaps that's just it, you live until you discover the answer to your questions. Times may change, people may change, even you might change but surely the answers would remain the same. You merely have to discover their meaning. So don't give up, not now nor ever." He gave a small smile, "Besides, you still have some things to return to someone, do you not?"

Eren stiffened and peered over at him, realization was written on his face. Then he broke out into an aged smile, "Suppose you're right. Perhaps that is my reason for being - to finally return what was given to me." He paused, "I'm glad you don't have to remember things like I do, Moblit. It's better for your sanity."

"It sounds most intriguing from what you've told me, but I understand the sadness and devastation involved as well," he conceded, "I only wish I could remember so as to ease your burden some, sir."

"Nah, don't worry about me," he said with a chuckle. The brunette then leaned back against the seat, allowing his eyes to fall shut. An image of his lover came to mind.

Those steely gray eyes that never ceased to take away his breath. The sharp and defining jawline. That classic undercut with spiky bangs. Shoulders strong and relatively broad. Hands warm and yet cool to the touch. Long legs with firm, lean muscles.

A tear escaped him as he imagined Levi asking him what he was staring at. "I have to find him," he realized. It had never once occurred to him that perhaps he wouldn't find the other, it had always merely been him searching. Not finding him wasn't an option anymore. Least of all for his sanity.

"Sir," Moblit called, breaking his thoughts, "we've arrived."

* * *

"I've got it!"

Erwin looked at the excitable woman before him with worn curiosity, "Got what, Hanji?"

She beamed at him, "I finally understand why we can't find Eren's date of death! It's because he never died! There's no record anywhere saying that he did - so he's still alive out there somewhere!"

He frowned, "But that would make him…"

"Yes," Hanji confirmed, "it would make him very old and very lonely."

The door opened then, revealing a shorter man with furrowed brows. "Why the hell are you two just sitting there? We've got work to be doing."

"Ehh sorry Levi, Hanji was just coming to.. dumb conclusions again," Erwin replied quickly before the other could. "Did you need something?"

The former Corporal glared at him in suspicion but let it go, "No. I'm going out for a bit to see if I get wind of anything. Don't be dumb shits and sit there all day. That's not getting us any closer to finding Eren." With that, he shut the door and left.

"Why did you-"

"He doesn't need to know yet," Erwin stated firmly, "it would only serve to further torment him and I won't do that to him."

Her argument died right there. "Fine. He can find it out from Eren when we get them together."

Outside, Levi stalked out into the daylight with a determined gleam in his eyes. He pulled out a dear and familiar key from his pocket, rubbing his thumb over it. "I'll see you soon, Eren."

* * *

 **Soooo Levi remember eh? Wonder if destiny will have it that they get together ;) See ya next time, R &R if you want!**

 **~Ghosties**


	4. Historia, Ymir and Petra

**Feels ahead! Thank you guys for reviewing - I promise any questions you may have will be answered within the story - I don't want to reveal too much to spoil the surprises later. ;)**

 **Warnings: RIREN RIREN RIREN! Oh and did I mention the Riren pairing? There also may be moments of depression and loneliness in case those may be triggers. Eventual romance. Uhhh... I dunno - stupidity? Oh! Probable language later on.**

 ** _Bold and Italics is Eren's journal which is written in first person._ **_Italics are thoughts._

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama - not I.**

* * *

As soon as he and Moblit walked through the front doors of the museum, they were greeted by several staff members.

Eren smiled warmly to them in return. Gradually they worked their way back to the offices where Historia would be awaiting them. He strode up to her door and knocked quietly.

The door was opened a crack to reveal Ymir looking out at them.

"I'm back," Eren said to her with a small grin.

She rolled her eyes and opened the door further thus granting them entrance into the office.

Historia peered up from her desk and smiled brightly, "Eren! You've returned!"

He bowed his head respectfully, "Yes M'lady, with the documents - as promised."

Moblit stepped forward then with a briefcase. He popped it open to reveal three pieces of paper all neatly placed in plastic sleeves.

With the utmost care, the blonde took them out and laid them out on her desk. She slid on a pair of reading glasses and scrutinized the writing. "Hmm... I may have you translate some of this for me again, Eren," she murmured.

"You know I will M'lady," Eren said with a smile, "I won't even charge you this time."

Historia laughed a bit. "I appreciate that," she said sincerely. "Alright onto our next matter of business," the blonde continued in an official tone. Her gaze lit with excitement, "Ymir and myself have decided it's high time to get this museum a bit more publicity so we are going to host a festival of sorts here in celebration of over 2000 years of freedom from the titans."

A look of surprise took the brunette's, "A festival? Here?"

She nodded, "Yes. We hope to debut some long awaited historical artifacts - the ones that Grisha has been trying to get for us for so long. Well he finally got ahold of them and should be getting them here in time for them to be fully processed and cleaned for the festival." Historia shuffled some papers absentmindedly, "But this festival should also serve as a reenactment of sorts which is why I wanted your input, Eren. I want this to be like one of the festivals from back then."

That was surprising. "Alright, but I'm afraid I don't have much to offer as there weren't many festivals back then... I can honestly only think of three I ever went to but I'll tell you what I can."

She smiled to him, "I had also half thought for you to do some kind of presentation of one of the historical items, but only if you want to."

"But they aren't mine to present," Eren said quietly, "they're Grisha's."

"Ah but I haven't even sent you to get it yet," Historia said with a mysterious air.

He tilted his head in curiosity.

"It's closer than the last one was, this one lays in wait for you in France - specifically Paris," she continued, "I hope you're up for it."

Eren laughed, "Of course."

* * *

 _ **I hadn't been to Paris since the Eiffel Tower had been built, which was a few decades ago. The city was quite a sight to behold back then, especially since I was there during the Exposition Universelle of 1889. The Eiffel Tower was new, recently finished in construction. That alone had many people flocking to see the city.**_

 _ **It was amazing to see so many people gathered for such a large event. Especially one that lasted so long. I was only there to see a week of the Expo but what a wonderful thing it was to see. I was honestly quite glad to be returning after so long away.**_

 _ **One day I would like to go alongside Levi. It's on my ever growing list of things to do with him, either in this life or his next.**_

* * *

"Welcome to Paris, sir," Moblit chimed with a small grin on his face.

He rolled his eyes with a matching grin, "Why thank you Moblit, it's nice to be back here."

The other raised a brow, "You've been here before, sir?"

"It's been a few decades, but yes," Eren replied, "I can already see several changes from then." An odd sense of longing took him as he peered around at the cityscape. He wished for his lover's presence.

As if having sensed something was amiss, Moblit placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, "One day soon and I am sure you will find whoever it is you seek, sir. Have faith in that."

His reply came by way of a grateful smile to his guard. "Let's go, Mobby," he called, "onwards to the Louvre!"

After getting bumped into several times by absent minded tourists, Eren finally decided to drag his guard through back alleys that the visitors didn't know of. It was only travelled by Parisians who had also tired of the street traffic. They quickly reached the Louvre and after flashing their respective badges, were led to the behind the scenes of the museum.

"Bienvenue gentlemen, we've been expecting you," a voice called warmly.

Eren knew who it was before he even looked. His suspicions were confirmed when he did finally peer forward. He swallowed nervously but put up his front. "Miss Ral, I presume," he said as he extended a hand forward.

She smiled to him, "You are correct, but please call me Petra." She gave his hand a firm shake, then turned her attention to his guard, "Same for you, Monsieur Berner."

Moblit offered a gracious smile, "As you wish, ma'am."

"Now, if you'll follow me, I'll take you to the artifacts."

It wasn't until they were being led through the maze of halls that Eren realized just how maze-like the museum was. He noted that the expression on Moblit's face showed a similar realization. He gave short chuckle at the amount of surprise on his guard's face.

Petra stopped at a particular door that read: Documents Historiques.

The brunette raised a brow as they entered, "I thought you only carried art in this museum..."

"That's true for the most part," she replied, "but we also have some documents that relate to some of the paintings and sculptures we have. Though they are not usually displayed."

Well that made more sense. They followed her through the mess of tables and desks to a particular one tucked in the farthest corner from where they had entered.

Petra smiled kindly to them. She made a gesture to the collection of papers on the tabletop, "These are what you have come to collect."

Eren let out a gasp and stumbled slightly, immediately alerting Moblit.

"Sir," he called anxiously, putting a steadying hand on his charge's shoulder.

"T-These are..." He couldn't even get the words out. His throat closed off as a lump formed. He delicately touched one of the letters, tears welling up in his eyes. "I can't believe t-these are here.." They had actually survived time.

The woman eyed him curiously as he attempted to control the wave of emotions that had hit him so suddenly. She cleared her throat a bit and spoke once more, "These are the letters that Madame Reiss wished to obtain. All of them are accounted for. Though we're still not entirely sure who they were written between as it is obviously two people. We're also not entirely sure what they say as the language is old and mostly forgotten, though Madame Reiss informs me that you one of the best to speak, read and write in the old language."

He didn't need her to know who they were written between - he knew. There were a set of 28 letters scattered about the table - love letters that he and Levi had written back and forth. Eren smiled weakly, "Yes, I can understand the old language in all forms. I.. studied it for many years." He shuffled shyly, "Pardon my little episode there."

"It's perfectly fine, Monsieur Jaeger, I see dozens of people break into tears over seeing the La Joconde on a daily basis."

Moblit stared at her in confusion.

Petra gave him a smile of understanding, "The Mona Lisa."

He blushed but nodded his thanks to her.

"When will they be ready for transport," Eren asked politely.

A thoughtful look came onto her face, "I would say in two days time, you arrived a bit sooner than anticipated. But our preparations should be complete by then."

His blonde guard looked to him suspiciously, "And _what_ exactly do you have in mind to do during which time?"

Eren merely tossed him a smirk and planted a kiss on Petra's hand, "Merci beaucoup, mademoiselle." He then proceeded to drag Moblit from the room as their guide stood in shock.

Once they were out of the room, Moblit looked to him in bewilderment, "What was _that_?"

"A distraction to escape," he replied quietly, as though ashamed. "I couldn't handle being around her much longer... It was getting hard to be in her presence."

That immediately shut up the other and suddenly he seemed to understand, "Close comrade, then?"

"Yes. She met a sudden and tragic end much too soon in her life... I feel guilty about it."

Moblit started a bit at that, "Why?"

His gut twisted at the question, "A distraction to escape..."

Realization appeared on the younger's face, "So she was part of that Special Operations Squad you told me about?"

He merely nodded. The guilt still ate at him. _If only I had transformed when Levi was still near, we could've caught Annie then._

There came a comforting pat on his shoulder in response. "I'm sorry it brought up bad memories to see her again, I just wish all of your reconnections with lost comrades could be cheerful; not shadowed by guilt and sadness like most of them have been."

"It can only be expected, Moblit," he muttered, "it's unfair of me to wish for them to remember such dark times."

"Says the one that lived 2000 years in loneliness. The only thing unfair about it all is their lack of memory... Mine as well."

Eren gave a weary smile, "You're so young."

Moblit huffed indignantly, "Well _excuse me_ for having an expected lifespan of only 100 years."

He shook his head at the man's antics.

It was a quick walk to exit the museum once they had gotten out of the understory maze. The older of the two heaved a deep inhale of the city air.

"So what are your plans for the next few days, sir?"

He gave a half-hearted shrug, "Wander the city, maybe? Seek sanctuary in Notre Dame? Who knows. When in Paris, do as the Parisians do."

The blonde crossed his arms, "Usually you have something, I dunno, more dramatic planned."

His green eyes lit up with amusement, "Oh? Catching onto that, eh?" He raised his hands in surrender, "Well, nothing up my sleeves this time, just good old fashion exploring this time. I don't even know this city that well."

"Could've fooled me, what with zipping through those back alleys earlier," Moblit grumbled. "Okay, say I believe you, what then?"

Eren smiled mischievously, "Then follow me!"

He whipped around, only to whack right into a passerby. The two tumbled to the ground with audible thumps. Eren's guard was quick to haul him back up to his feet.

"Sorry," the stranger exclaimed, "errr I mean… uhh excuse moi, pardon.. I-"

"H-Hanji?"

The brunette peered up incredulously and then broke out into a large smile, "EREN!"

* * *

 **Yay another update (finally) sorry, got preoccupied. I have actually had this written for awhile ._. Sorry guys.. Hope you enjoyed - R &R to tell me your thoughts!**

 **Also I know cannon Petra isn't French but it works out this way, trust me! See ya next time.**

 **~Ghosties**


	5. Hanji

**Hanji madness begins now! MWHAHAHA, more feels guys - that's pretty much the entirety of this fic at this point.**

 **Warnings: RIREN RIREN RIREN! Oh and did I mention the Riren pairing? There also may be moments of depression and loneliness in case those may be triggers. Eventual romance. Uhhh... I dunno - stupidity? Oh! Probable language later on.**

 ** _Bold and Italics is Eren's journal which is written in first person._ **_Italics are thoughts._

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama - not I.**

* * *

"Eren I can't believe it's you," the woman exclaimed, ever the eccentric one.

He laughed heartily, glad for some familiarity from one of his comrades, "And I can't believe it's you! I was beginning to wonder if I'd ever run into you." Eren chuckled after, "Especially so literally."

Hanji's eyes were bright with excitement, "Oh I know! Though I'm so glad it happened! This is such a breakthrough!" It was then she seemed to realize there was someone else in their presence. She looked shocked, "M-Moblit?"

The man appeared startled at being addressed, "Ehmm, ma'am..?" His eyes were swimming with questions as he looked imploringly to his charge, "Sir… this woman.."

"Do you recognize her?"

A strike of sadness passed through the exuberant woman's eyes.

Moblit looked back anxiously at her, "Oddly..? I just can't…"

Eren put a placating hand on his arm, "It's okay. Don't try and force anything, it'll come with time."

He held his head as he gazed over at the brunette, "She's…. I remember titans. Lots of titans.. She.. was… Hanji. That _name_ …"

Hanji stepped forward and reached for one of his hands delicately, "Let your memory come on its own time, Moblit. I'll… I'll be waiting for you when you come back."

His brown eyes were blown wide with shock and yet a deep and burning curiosity. He nodded lightly to Eren who released his hold. "Forgive me… I need to think for a bit," he said weakly.

Eren couldn't agree more, his wise eyes took in all the signs for the need for privacy. He pulled out a small slip of paper from his pocket, "Here, this is the hotel that we were set up with. Get a ride there and just relax for the night, call me if you need anything."

The blonde gave a small nod and started off down the road, seemingly in a daze.

"Will he be okay?"

He smiled to his once superior, "He'll be fine. He's still got that tough skin he developed during his time serving under you."

A fond smile worked onto her face in response. She turned to him fully, "Well, what do you say to finding us some place to sit and catch up a bit?"

The duo went for a short walk before finally settling on a bench within the Jardin des Tuileries. They sat for a moment in silence, people watching and enjoying the crisp air of the gardens.

It was Hanji who finally spoke. "Eren…."

"Hmm?"

"Can I ask a series of questions? They've been burning in my mind for a while..." She murmured.

He gave a half shrug, "Go ahead."

Her expression was conflicted as she began, "You… you don't have a date of death in the history books. It's like you just vanished after a certain point; but did that mean that..?"

Eren nodded, "I never died."

While it looked like she was mildly excited by the knowledge, she subdued herself when she took in his melancholic tone. "So all that time.. you just kept living and adapting to the changes?"

"It wasn't easy," he admitted. "Especially during the first 100 years. I was so lonely and lost, wondering why I hadn't died yet. I just wanted to die so I could be with everyone again. I had to go undercover shortly after the titans were defeated because people started realizing that I had stopped aging. They began asking questions, so I vanished."

"Okay... how about when were the titans defeated? How long after my death?"

He had to think a moment, "I suppose it was another ten or so years after you died…" He scowled a bit, "That was really hard to process y'know. You were the last one I had - especially since Mikasa and Armin died during the 88th expedition. I just... didn't even think that you would die on the 90th."

Hanji frowned, "I hadn't anticipated it either. It was sudden; I hardly remember what happened. I'm sorry I didn't last longer."

Eren surprised her by chuckling, "I forgave you ages ago, Hanji, don't worry about it now."

She seemed to remember something else, "But that reminds me of something... In the historical texts that remain, it never names any Commander after my death, who took over?"

His face darkened and remained quiet for a long while. Then he spoke, "...I did. It's not mentioned because I erased it with time. I didn't want to be Commander and it showed in the expeditions; even though we weren't losing a lot of people, we had lost all morale. There was hardly anything notable that happened during which time, until someone that reminded me a lot of Erwin shot up through the ranks. He had the skills and agility, so I passed the title onto him. That man led us to the eventual victory against the titans, at the cost of his ability to walk."

She listened wordlessly, feeling remorseful for bringing up such dark times. Though the thought did occur to her that the man that ended up bringing them victory was chosen by him - she wondered if Eren realized that.

The brunette bit her lip when she noticed how upset the other appeared. One of her hands grasped onto Eren's knee, "It must've been awful - I'm sorry you've had to endure so much, Eren. You're the last person who deserves it."

He cast her a sideways glance, eyes full of inner turmoil, "Others might disagree, what with me being the last titan and all..."

Hanji huffed, "As if that even matters anymore. No one even knows about your shifting abi-" She cut herself off and looked at him fully, "Are you telling me that you can still shift?"

Eren played with his hands for a bit, "I haven't tried in a few hundred years but my accelerated healing is still present, so I assume I can still transform." His oceanic eyes looked out into the crowds of people in the gardens, "There's too many people around anymore, it would cause a global uproar. Plus there'd be no one to cut me out."

"Well what did you do the last time you actually tried it," she questioned.

"Carried a dagger and cut myself out from the titan," he replied, "still one of the hardest things I've ever done."

A short span of silence passed between them.

"...Can I ask you something now?"

"Shoot."

"Have you run into anyone else that remembers everything?" There was an odd emotion on Eren's face as he spoke.

She smiled, "Of course - Erwin and Levi."

His gaze immediately shot to her as the color drained from his face, "..A-And Levi...?"

"Yeah, he's still the same stick in the mud," she muttered, "maybe you can get him to lighten up some. He's had us do nothing but look for you fo-"

"No! I mean.. He's back?! A-And he remembers!?" When she gave a nod, Eren slumped against the bench seat with tearful eyes, "He finally... After all this time... And he _remembers_."

Hanji finally noticed how much the man beside her was shaking. "Eren..."

"Thank god," he breathed in a choked tone, "he's alive... He's _alive_." His tear filled eyes rose to look at her, "A-And he rem-remembers..."

She said nothing as she pulled him in for a tight embrace, whispering soothing words into his ears as he sobbed against her. She couldn't pretend to understand how lonely he had been, or say that she knew the misery of isolation that he had faced. Hanji knew there was nothing she could say besides reassure him that Levi was alive and well. She absolutely hated it; she felt so powerless.

Eventually he managed to calm down, resorting to sitting beside her in a curled up position with the occasional sniffle. His teal eyes were still glassy. She felt so bad for him.

"I tried so hard to keep hopeful that one day I would see everyone again, whether it be because of reincarnation or because I finally died. I fought so hard to keep it alive but eventually I was so lost and depressed that I gave up on everything." Even his eyes seemed lost as he spoke as they stared at nothing.

Hanji slipped a comforting and motherly arm over his shoulders.

Eren continued in a strained tone, "People say that time passes quickly but it didn't for me. I wandered Europe, watching different civilizations rise and fall, cultures began forming; I learned all the languages I could. But despite it all, I felt empty; incomplete. The world was changing but I was still the same, and I longed for a time that was out of reach."

He choked on half sob that escaped him, "2000 years I waited in misery. I wanted to die so badly because of the emptiness I felt and the heartache… I missed everyone, especially Levi. But then I ran into Jean and the hope that had died so long before came back, only to be crushed again." Silent tears slipped down his face as he continued, "I was so angry and sad that life was so cruel as to give me the opportunity to reunite with everyone, yet their memories were gone."

She listened quietly, feeling her own heart ache for the boy. _No_ , she corrected herself, _he's not a boy anymore. He's a world weary man._ That thought only made it worse.

He gave a wet laugh, "And yet… despite all of that, you come and somehow bring back the hope that I had long since given up on." His tearful eyes were grateful as he looked over at her, "You've breathed new life into me Hanji, knowing that he's out there somewhere and that he remembers our time together."

"He's not just out there Eren, he's here in Paris," Hanji told him.

His face filled with astonished disbelief, "W-What?"

"He came alongside Erwin and I, he's here in the city."

* * *

 **LEVI IS IN PARIS! HOLY CRAP GUYS! Sorry but I am probably going to break your little hearts in the next few chapters, be prepared. R &R if you want!**

 **~Ghosties**


	6. Could It Be?

**More feels ahead - ALL THE FEELS!**

 **Warnings: RIREN RIREN RIREN! Oh and did I mention the Riren pairing? There also may be moments of depression and loneliness in case those may be triggers. Eventual romance. Uhhh... I dunno - stupidity? Oh! Probable language later on.**

 ** _Bold and Italics is Eren's journal which is written in first person._ **_Italics are thoughts._

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama - not I.**

* * *

His heart was pounding in his chest as he stared at Hanji in shock. "L-Levi is… is he really..?"

She nodded fervently, grasping his hands in her own, "I promise you! I'm not so cruel as to jest over something like this!" The woman whipped out a cellphone and speedily texted someone, "We need this reunion to happen, I am finding out where he is."

His mouth felt dry as he attempted to process the information he had been given - could his long wait at last be at an end?

"We've been looking all over the world for you, Eren," Hanji eventually said, "Levi had us search, but we could never find anything out. You must be really sneaky to escape the internet."

"I'm not supposed to exist," he argued weakly, "I have to keep a low profile. Moblit helps me make sure of that."

Her brown eyes sparkled with curiosity, "When did he come into the picture?"

Eren shrugged, "Not long after I revealed my identity to Historia and Ymir at the Museum. I had been anonymously donating priceless artifacts to them for years before, so they decided to make me their errand boy and collect more. But I was enabled to much more because I was acting in their stead. They assigned me Moblit after a few pick ups went awry." He paused and looked imploringly to her, "Is he really here…?"

"Yes Eren," she replied instantly, checking her phone again. "Oh! …Hmm. Erwin doesn't know where he is either." The woman groaned dramatically, "So we have to wait for a reply from Levi himself, gods help us."

He couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face at the thought of being reunited with his lover… _finally_. Eren laid his head on the back of the bench and gazed up at the sky absently. His smile vanished when an obscure thought hit him. "What if he doesn't want me anymore?"

Hanji looked over at him and heaved a sigh, "You wait 2000 years only to get insecure about your relationship now?" Upon noting his lack of humor, she continued, "Eren, Levi has been looking for traces of you for _years_. He would hardly allow himself to rest because he was so fervently searching. If he doesn't want you after all of that I'd kill him myself."

While his fear was consoled for the time, it remained in the back of his mind as a whisper. His ocean filled eyes blinked back tears. Once he was back with Levi, everything else would fade away.

A small ding sounded from Hanji's phone and she instantly checked it. "AHAH!" She grinned over at him victoriously, "He said he's sitting in a cafe near Notre Dame!"

He scrunched up his nose in thought, "So that's about a 35 minute walk from our position."

Hanji grinned at him and leapt to her feet, "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" She was quick to tug him to his feet and start off… in the wrong direction.

"Hanji! Hanji!" He struggled from her grip and laughed, "That way, this leads us deeper into the gardens."

She halted and stared at him, "Since when did you get so good with geography..?"

Eren began leading her the other way, chuckling as he did, "Since you died, now come on."

After a bit, they continued on side by side. But it seemed a few minutes of silence was much too long for the former researcher.

"I have to ask something else, if I'm allowed."

He quirked a brow at her, "Okay?"

His companion bit her lip nervously. "Eren.. Before, you said you just wished to die.. But.. Have you ever acted on that?"

His eyes darkened a bit as he looked away. He was quiet for a time before he muttered something.

"What was that?"

Eren sucked in a breath before saying it again: "Despair and loneliness can do dangerous things to a person..."

Words failed her. Hanji felt like she had been kicked in the gut.

"When all you see is time before you, when everything you want is far behind, you may get a bit desperate," he continued. His eyes turned to look at the river they walked beside, "Let's just say that desperation took hold more than once."

The wind whooshed out of her lungs at that. She had anticipated that he may have attempted suicide - but _more than once?_ She then had to remind herself how long he had lived - how many things he had seen. Once again she found her heart aching for Eren. No one deserved what he had been through, and yet he had unwillingly been put through it.

"That's kinda why I was hoping you would show up again... And that you would remember."

A dull shiver ran down her spine at the ominous sound to that statement, "Why?"

Eren's eyes were clouded as he explained, "I want to be able to die when Levi does. I don't want to be cursed for another thousand years to wander until he returns. I just want to be with him eternally. I don't think I would last any longer without him."

"So... What do you want me to do..?"

He finally looked at her with a pleading stare, "Reverse the titan serum that was put in me. If it is cancelled out, I should finally be able to die."

Hanji openly gaped at him, "Do you realize the impossibility of what you're asking? We don't even have any of it left! How am I supposed to figure out the components, let alone reverse them?!"

"You're basing this on the assumption that we don't have any titan serum left, but we do."

She stopped walking then, merely staring at him. Finally she spoke, "It's not possible, Eren. A substance that delicate could _not_ have survived 2000 years."

He crossed his arms in a way that was very much reminiscent of his lover. "Then you underestimate how good I am at preserving the things that matter." A wily smirk worked onto his face, "How else do you think the Museum of the Walls got half of its documents?"

For once, it seemed that he had rendered the former researcher silent.

Eventually she continued walking, only speaking once they had progressed down the path a bit. "Essentially, you're asking for me to find a way to kill you so that you don't do it yourself."

The mood took a sudden turn at her statement.

Eren shrugged in a noncommittal way, "Or perhaps not? I'm just… tired of living, Hanji. I'm tired of existing in a time when I should not. I'm tired of being left behind as others pass on." His gaze passed over her a bit nervously, "If you don't want to, just tell me. I.. can always figure something else out."

"I never said I wouldn't do it," Hanji replied, "I'm just… I don't know. Uncomfortable with the idea, I suppose." She turned her head in his direction, "If it's what you want me to do, then I will try. I'm not promising anything though."

The side of Eren's mouth twitched as if to smile, "Never asked you to promise anything."

They walked in silence for awhile, growing close to the bridge they would take to cross the Seine into the Île de la Cité. Just as they reached the bridge, Hanji's phone went off. The former researcher checked her mobile device wordlessly.

"Erwin needs to see me, think you can handle it from here?"

He gave her an unsure smile, "Y-Yeah.. it should be fine."

Hanji merely chuckled and brought him in for a hug, "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. Today will probably end with you and Levi.. alone in a hotel room mak-"

"Okay! I get the picture," he practically shouted, blushing a bright red.

She smirked, "So get to it! I'll meet up with you two later. Once it's safe to approach you again."

"Hanjiiiii!"

The woman cackled as she walked off, waving as she did.

Eren took a deep breath and began across the bridge, getting more nervous with each step. There was no telling how their reunion would turn out - for all he knew, Levi had moved on and merely wanted to see him alive. His heart ached at the thought of such a thing, he truly hoped that wasn't so. His thoughts kept wandering to the worst possible scenario. By the time he was nearing Notre Dame, he was almost sweating with every cafe he passed, he peered in the window to see if his lover was among the patrons. As he passed the fourth one, he did a double take.

His heart rate sped up as he pressed closer to the glass, his eyes swimming with one hundred emotions. Unbeknownst to Eren, tears had begun trailing down his face. He choked on the lump in his throat, "L-Levi…"

And there he was. The same sharp gray eyes, the perfectly trimmed undercut, the chiseled jaw and furrowed brow. He sat in a chair facing the checkout counter, a book in his hand. There was a steaming white cup in front of him, which Eren knew had to be filled with tea.

He was so excited and just wanted to run in and embrace the man, but another part of him was scared. What if Levi didn't really remember? What if he had been faking for Hanji's sake? What if he hated him?"

"Stop it," he muttered to himself, "you're being ridiculous…"

Eren barely noticed when a red haired girl shot past him into the cafe. He did notice when she went straight up to Levi and brought him in for a tight embrace. His heart sunk a bit as he saw disbelief reflect on the raven's face and then a smile appeared.

His throat tightened.

Then the red haired girl leaned down and kissed Levi on the cheek. He felt his heart break. She was talking animatedly to Levi while settling in his lap, her arms wrapped comfortably around him.

Perhaps the most heartbreaking part was that his lover did nothing to stop her. His tears blurred his vision as sadness made his insides coil. The old thought of desperately wanting death reappeared.

Levi had moved on. Nothing had ever hurt so much.

He could only bare to watch a few more seconds before he broke into choked sobs. He couldn't do it anymore, he was _done_. Eren ran off as the weight of the situation settled in and tore him apart.

In his sudden departure, the brunette missed the look of shock that marred Levi's face as he mouthed his name, shooting out of his seat as he did.

* * *

 **WHO DIS RED HAIRED GIRL? Eren jumping to conclusions, never a good thing. Not entirely sure of this chapter, but whatever - PROGRESS! R &R if you so wish! Tell me your thoughts!**

 **~Ghosties**


	7. Levi

**NEW WARNING: Depression trigger warning! And language. Also feels :P**

 **Warnings: RIREN RIREN RIREN! Oh and did I mention the Riren pairing? There also may be moments of depression and loneliness in case those may be triggers. Eventual romance. Uhhh... I dunno - stupidity? Oh! Probable language later on.**

 ** _Bold and Italics is Eren's journal which is written in first person._ **_Italics are thoughts._

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama - not I.**

* * *

Levi quickly forgot about his companion as he shot out of the cafe door, looking frantically for the boy he knew he had just seen. There was a dull ache in his chest at the look of despair he had seen on his lover's face. The miserable visage stayed in the forefront of his mind.

"Levi? What's wrong?"

He spared the girl a momentary glance, "I just saw someone that I haven't in a long time… I think he got the wrong impression of us."

She sucked in a breath and cursed, "Oh damn, I'm sorry!"

"Don't worry about it Isabel, just help me find him," he barked, eyes searching the crowds of people anxiously. There was no trace of his brat. "Dammit! We have to find him before he does something stupid."

"What else would he do?" Isabel snapped back, green eyes looking over the public for someone she didn't know.

Levi's gut clenched as Eren's terribly distraught face came once more to mind, "You didn't see the look on his face, then." The idiot always made foolish decisions when he was upset about something - especially when he allowed sadness to steer him emotionally.

She bit her lip, "Okay what am I looking for?"

"Brown hair, greenish colored eyes," he thought back to his outfit, "he had a suit on. He's tall."

The redhead was already asking someone nearby if they had seen Eren. "Towards the bridge," she shouted to him once she had an answer.

Levi felt his heart drop as dread welled up within him. He was off and running before he even realized it. Everything else fell away as they raced off towards the closest bridge. They skillfully dodged the obstacles laid before them as they gained on the Pont D'Arcole.

In the distance, he could see someone leaning heavily on the railing of the bridge. As he drew closer, he knew it was Eren. His heartbeat was loud in his ears as his lover began raising himself up onto the railing.

"Oh shit," Isabel cursed loudly behind him.

The former Corporal pushed himself on, blatantly ignoring the traffic he shot through in order to reach the bridge. His heart was racing his eyes took in Eren's miserable form. He slowed his approach, intent on grabbing the other while he was unaware of his presence.

Eren sobbed as he balanced on the railing. _I can't deal with this world anymore_ , he thought bitterly.

The fall itself wouldn't kill him, it was only 20 or so meters to the river - but sinking to the bottom of the river and never coming up… that was another story. He had heard drowning was one of the worst ways to go but it seemed like a suitable way for him. He already felt like he was drowning, with no surface in sight.

"L-Levi… I'm so s-sorry I couldn't be s-stronger for you," he weeped.

Levi felt a harsh sting of remorse at those words, he _had_ to make Eren understand. His palms were sweaty as he crept up behind his distraught lover.

The brunette took in a few deep breaths and looked down at the suddenly foreboding river below. He heard shocked gasps and prayers coming from behind him, but he didn't care. Nothing could save him now, not even himself. "I'm sorry for everything… Levi," he murmured, tears pouring down his face.

"Eren.."

He yelped in surprise and whipped around to see the subject of his thoughts standing behind him with an arm out as if to grab him. It took a moment for the realization that he was falling to sink in. He could do nothing as time slowed around him.

With speed that only his instincts remembered, Levi shot forward and grabbed ahold of Eren's leg with both hands. Relief began seeping into him until he heard a sickening crack and then the feeling of dead weight. He growled as he attempted to haul up the boy in his grasp.

Isabel appeared then at his side and leant over the railing a bit to grab Eren's shirt in an iron hold.

Together they heaved the unconscious brunette back over the railing. Instantly Levi's attention went to the massive bleeding originating from Eren's head, a look of mild disgust marring his features.

"Call an ambulance," he ordered as he yanked out a handkerchief to press into the wound. "You idiot," he chastised quietly, planting a soft kiss on the boy's brow. The raven kept pressure on the wound, trying to ignore the slight give that the bone beneath had. He cradled the larger body to himself the way a mother would a child, his protectiveness kicking into overdrive.

His red headed companion reached and laid two fingers on Eren's pulse point, releasing a breath after a few seconds. "Ambulance is on its way," she said in a placating manner.

Levi's eyes never moved from his lover's face. He drank in every detail that he had been missing. "It wasn't supposed to go like this," he muttered under his breath.

Isabel was silent, her words failing her in that moment. "I'm sorry," she eventually whispered.

* * *

Isabel and Levi sat quietly in the hospital room alongside the slumbering Eren. His wound had been stitched up and wrapped, apparently there would be no lasting damage. It slightly bewildered the former corporal considering how hard Eren's head had hit the side of the bridge - not that he was complaining.

Hanji and Erwin came in at some point, Levi couldn't recall when. It was silent between them until at last the brunette spoke up.

"What the hell happened, Levi?" Her eyes glinted with an odd emotion as she snapped her gaze over to him, "Everything was fine when I left him to find you, _what happened_?"

It was Isabel that replied. "It's my fault, I saw Levi sitting in the cafe and I ran up to him and hugged him." Her brilliant green orbs trailed to the unconscious boy, "I suppose he got the wrong impression of us… and he took off."

"...If it's anyone's fault it's the brat's for jumping to conclusions," Levi muttered.

Hanji seemed to accept that as true and huffed. "Well… whatever, just make sure you clear things up as soon as he wakes up. Which probably won't be long considering how quickly he recovers. All of this is rather unnecessary actually…"

"And _what_ exactly does that mean, Hanji," came the sharp demand from the raven.

Immediately she shrunk back a bit, "Oh… shit. He didn't get a chance to tell you.."

"Hanji," Erwin said with a warning undertone.

Levi's gaze narrowed dangerously, daring her to not be truthful with him.

"Uhmmm w-well y'see…" she fumbled, a bead of sweat going down the side of her face, "Eren… he well…"

"I never died," came another voice.

All of the room's occupants jumped slightly and whipped around to peer at the bed. Eren had worked himself into a sitting position, but was noticeably leaning against the pillows. He looked exhausted.

When the initial shock wore off, Levi found his voice again, "What?"

Eren offered him a weary smile, "I never died, Levi… Everything you see and everything I am is exactly as it was back then. I aged a bit but after 23, even my aging stopped." His gaze dropped to the bed, smile becoming weaker, "I've waited 2000 years to see you again."

He had never even considered it; the mere prospect of Eren having not died back then seemed positively ludicrous. It shouldn't have been possible… and yet it made sense. They had looked endlessly for a possible date of death, or even place of death for him but they had never found anything. Initially they had believed it because he had been treated unfairly and overwritten.

But now, Levi finally understood why the whole ordeal was such a mystery. No one ever really knew what had become of him, because he had gone into hiding - he must have. People would have begun noticing, so he would've had to have hidden himself away or even left. It left a sour taste in his mouth to hold such knowledge. Eren hadn't been alienated by the people - he had done it himself.

His gray eyes took in the visage of his lover. He could see it in him - there was a degree of wisdom that Eren held about him, as though he could pass for one of the ancient wizards of fairy tales. Even his eyes, which had once been burning with a bright and fiery passion, had dulled with time; weary from all they had seen. His face had thinned out a bit, which had no doubt come with age. Levi had to remind himself that he had only lived to see Eren's 18th birthday. It came as little surprise that the boy he had known at that age had grown up more into the man that he was.

One of his hands reached out to cup one of Eren's cheeks. Cold steel eyes met worn teal. "2000 years, eh? That's one hell of a loyalty streak," he murmured.

Eren broke into a genuine smile at that as one of his warm hands reached up to touch the one on his cheek. He nuzzled into the hand, eyes softening as he did. "I've missed you, Levi."

Levi huffed indignantly, "Of course you have. I would've missed me too."

The brunette chuckled warmly in response. "Hanji," he called, "could you find my bag? They should've brought it in with us."

Hanji blinked but began rooting through a nearby cabinet, hauling out said bag after a moment. She placed it on the nearby bedside table and rolled it over to him.

"Thank you," he said. With practiced motions, he unzipped a small hidden compartment and took out the familiar brown case that he had treasured for so long. Wordlessly, he passed it to Levi, who had been watching him.

The former corporal raised an elegant brow as he studied the box in his hands. He vaguely recognized it, the initials burned into the top were smooth against his fingertips. With a healthy degree of caution, he opened the case, only to gape at what lay within. He looked back to his lover imploringly.

There were unshed tears in Eren's eyes as he spoke, "You said you'd come back for this… I guess I just underestimated how long it would take you."

Erwin quickly ushered the two females from the room, the three of them successfully sneaking out without being noticed.

Guilt hit him like a kick in the gut. He dropped the case onto the bed before bringing the other in for a close embrace. "I'm sorry," he murmured, just loud enough for Eren to hear, "I kept you waiting much too long."

Eren burrowed his face into the crook of Levi's shoulder as a few tears trailed down his cheeks, "It's o-okay… you came back - didn't you..?"

"I'll always come back for you, shitty brat," came the reply.

He laughed wetly, pulling away just enough to see his lover's face. "W-Will you hold me," he asked in a tone softer than a whisper, "like you used to?"

Levi's eyes softened as he lightly shook his head, "You don't have to ask, Eren." He spared his old case and cravat one last look before closing it and placing it on the table beside Eren's bag. Then he toed off his boots and lifted himself into the bed.

Both of them situated themselves out of long lost habit, Eren laying his head on Levi's chest and tucking his head under his chin as Levi wrapped strong arms around the other's lean frame. They both let out soft sighs as they settled.

A few moments of silence passed as they merely enjoyed each other's comforting presence.

"It's been too long since we got to do this," Levi breathed.

Eren laughed, "Yeah… _way_ too long." He inhaled a lungful of Levi's scent, feeling completely relaxed by it. "Hey… Levi?"

"Hmm?"

He played a bit with one of the buttons on the other's vest, "I… I love you."

For a split second, Levi tensed. He gave a low growl as he lifted Eren's head and captured his lips in a searing kiss.

Neither of them wanted to pull away, but the need for air required it of them. They panted a bit as they separated.

"I love you too, shithead."

Eren smiled brightly as he re-assumed his position, reaching out to entangle his fingers in Levi's. He hummed quietly as the hand wrapped around his waist began rubbing his back gently. "This is better than my dreams..." he sighed out.

Levi made a sound of interest, "You've dreamed of this?"

"Yeah.. But I always woke up afterwards and felt even emptier because you weren't there."

"I'm here now, this isn't a dream," the raven soothed, having picked up on the distress in Eren's tone. "I finally found you, I'm not about to leave."

"Good. I don't want you to."

There was another span of silence, Levi began wondering if his lover had fallen asleep. But then he heard a chuckle. "What," he demanded.

Eren's tone was amused, "Just thought it interesting that we finally reunite in Paris of all places."

Levi smirked, "It's rather suitable considering all of the _wonderful_ things we will get to do in the coming days." His smirk only widened when he heard a muffled squeak. "I must admit that I'm glad I can still get you flustered."

The brunette flushed and attempted to make himself smaller, huddling further into the chest of the former corporal. "Didn't..mean it _that_ way," he muttered.

"Certainly fooled me."

He shook his head at the other's antics. A calm smile appeared on Eren's face as he lay in the embrace of his lover. He still couldn't quite believe it was true, he felt like it would be another dream that he would wake from; even despite Levi's insistence that it wasn't. His smile cracked and faded as the the corner of his eyes began to burn slightly.

I don't want to be alone again, he thought in fear. The feeling built within him and he curled up tighter in an effort to escape it. Levi seemed to notice the change.

"What's wrong brat?" The barest hints of concern could be found in his voice.

Eren cracked completely and took in several shaky breaths, clutching desperately onto Levi's shirt and vest. His tears were back but they wouldn't be stopped this time.

Levi shifted so that he could see the brunette's face. Upon seeing the heart wrenching sadness there, he hugged the other closely to himself. "Shh," he soothed, "it's okay. I'm here."

"I-It was so hard, Levi," he sobbed, "every day away from you felt like an eternity. T-There were days when I just wanted to die so I wouldn't have the face the world.. I was so alone… S-So alone…" He was glad to be back with his lover but he secretly feared that the baggage he carried from his years of solitude would be too much for him. He couldn't even bear the thought of losing his Corporal again.

"You won't be able to get rid of me now," Levi said, as if having read his thoughts, "whatever happens now, happens to us - together." He was uncharacteristically gentle with him, apparently sensing how fragile his state of mind was.

The titan shifter said nothing as he huddled into the warmth Levi provided. It seemed to seep into his bones, warming up his darkened core with a light he had long forgotten.

"You're not alone anymore, Eren."

* * *

 **Ahhhhh! It took so long to get this in a place where I was comfortable. Hope you enjoyed! Our darlings are finally back together. But wait, the story in not complete - what else do I have in store for you all? MWHAHAH Stay tuned... R &R if you wish!**

 **~Ghosties**


	8. The Past

**Betcha thought I had abandoned this story. I didn't. I just got incredibly preoccupied by other stories and my inspiration for this one died for awhile. But I have it back and I think I'm ready to finish. We'll have to see. Anyways, this chapter will give you more background on Eren and set up for the mature next chapter. :)**

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, not I.**

* * *

 _ **Paris was lovely, I couldn't deny that. But it became infinitely more so after I had reunited with Levi. He is my other half, something I don't feel I could bear to be without. To have that part of me back was a huge relief to me.**_

 _ **I was released from the hospital after an overnight stay. They even removed the stitches because I had healed, much to their amazement. Levi defended me when they began prodding for answers, it quickly set them straight.**_

 _ **We decided to catch up a bit at a nearby park... I had a lot to tell him after all.**_

* * *

Eren hummed in delight as he relaxed against the blanket laid out on the ground. He opened one eye when he heard a scoff, "What?"

Levi shook his head slightly, lowering himself into a seated position beside him. "You," he replied, "like some kind of dumb plant."

"Not my fault the sun feels so good," the brunette shot back with a smile.

He continued to look at him with a scrutinizing gaze.

One of Eren's oceanic eyes peered over at him curiously, "What are you thinking about?"

"I'm just wondering of all the things I've missed. We can hardly go and experience anything new because you've probably already done it," Levi said.

He flushed a bit, "Actually there's a lot I haven't done… Because I wanted to do them with you at my side.."

Those cool gray eyes widened, "Really?"

"I'd love to see the ocean.. I've heard it's nice," he breathed out, "and I want to go in the Eiffel Tower. I.. want to see the world with you, Levi."

"But.. All the traveling you must've done… You never went to the ocean?"

He smiled sheepishly, "It was a bit hard to resist the temptation but we promised to go together. So even on flights over the ocean I wouldn't look, I didn't let myself."

The raven leaned over him and planted a kiss on his forehead. "Your loyalty to the promises we made astounds me."

Eren merely laughed lightly. His eyes shifted to take in his lover's attire. "You look better with a cravat," he teased, "maybe you'll bring it back into fashion."

"Shut it," the ex-corporal snapped, "I didn't feel right without it."

There was a short silence as Eren gazed over at him. "I've really missed you, Levi," he said eventually.

"And I you, but you knew that."

"Hmmm yeah I guess I figured that out," he relented with a wistful smile.

"So, you said you wanted to talk about some things," Levi prodded as he finally laid down beside his lover, watching the clouds above.

Initially, the brunette said nothing - merely grabbing one of the other's hands that helped remind him that he wasn't alone anymore. "Yes, I wanted to tell you everything about me... So you know why I am who I am today."

Cool gray eyes flickered over to him, "Will you be okay to relive it all?"

"It'll be hard," he replied, "but I have you, so long as my story doesn't scare you away." His statement earned him a scoff.

"Just start talking, brat."

With a deep breath, he did just that.

"Hanji was the one who came and told me of your passing," he began softly, "she was so tired and defeated looking - I connected the dots quickly. It was… hard. Really hard. Especially when it was made official that I was to be her charge from that point on. I realized that you really were gone.. I fell into a depression, I remember people commenting on the fact that 'Humanity's Last Hope has lost all hope'. It was true…. I felt so empty and lost without you. Not having a body to morne only helped intensify that feeling."

Levi's hand squeezed around his own in a comforting manner.

"I didn't eat for weeks, I barely had the energy to get out of bed. It was bad. One day, I decided to try and join you.. I snuck into Hanji's lab and drank as many vials of various poisons as I could before she found me. If she had found me any later, I might have succeeded."

There was a crushing tightness in his chest at hearing that. Knowing that his passing had made his lover so desperate for death.

"Looking back on things, I realize how great Hanji was. I know it must have been hard for her, but she looked after me incredibly well given the circumstances. Even still, it took me months to grieve. It was probably a year and a half before I went on an expedition." Eren quirked a small smile, "Remind me to thank her next time I see her."

He nodded.

"Anyway, I found out later that since the casualties had been so high on the expedition where I lost you, the King had banned the Survey Corps from leaving the walls for at least four months. Partially to recover, partially to train new soldiers. The morale was obviously low. I don't think it raised again until I finally got up and ventured out. I made a silent promise to you that I would see about the end of the titans in your stead."

He was quiet for awhile after that, seemingly collecting his thoughts. Levi waited patiently.

"Gradually I lost all of my friends. Mikasa and Armin lasted the longest of the group - until the 88th expedition - Hanji lasted longer though; made it to the 90th. After that, I had no one. I never really opened up to anyone after that either. Years of losing people finally took its toll on me."

The feeling was very familiar to him. He found himself squeezing the other's hand again.

Eren gave him a weary smile, "After Hanji died, there wasn't really anyone to take up role of Commander - so I did for a bit."

"Really?" The question fell unbidden from his lips.

"Yeah… It's not something I am particularly proud of. I didn't want to be Commander, but by that point I was the only one who had been in the Survey Corps long enough. So they forced me into it in a way." He paused, eyes glazed over with memory, "I suppose I didn't do too badly all things considered. Though morale was so low, I didn't think it would ever rise again."

"How long did that last?"

Eren hummed with thought. "A little over two years I think. Then someone named Johann Heike shot through the ranks and presented himself as another Erwin, or at least as close as he could be. After training him a bit myself, I decided to make him my successor. He would be Commander and I would be his right hand, and the resident shifter. We did pretty well with him in lead, I felt the end of the war was finally within grasp which gave me strength. He won us our freedom from the titans, but he was paralyzed from the waist down."

Levi quirked a brow, "Combat wound?"

"Yeah… He saved me." Eren shook his head, "The idiot.. I would've healed, but he never did. He died not long after the war was officially ended. We couldn't do much to help him back in those times."

"That's not your fault, you know," he commented, looking at his lover fully.

"I still feel responsible though," he muttered in return. "If I had moved quicker, or maybe even done things differently-"

"Things may have ended up the same way, Eren," Levi finished firmly, "you can't control everything. Some things will end up happening no matter what."

He mulled over that for a moment and finally nodded to himself. It was true, of course; and the selfless act had given him the will to fight things through to the end.

"So we finally won the war, evidently at great cost," Levi surmised. "What happened during that time?"

"Humanity celebrated," he continued, thankful for the change of subject. "One of the few times there was something to celebrate, so they did. But then people started noticing that I didn't seem to have aged at all, some of the extremists began making noise about me being the last titan.."

"So you went into hiding?"

Eren shook his head with a light smile, "No.. I left the walls behind. We knew there was land beyond, so I ventured out into it. It was then I found other civilizations far beyond our borders. We thought we were the only ones, but we weren't. Not by a long shot."

Levi tried in vain to imagine how that must've felt to learn.

"I learned so much as a nomad. So many languages, most now forgotten to the world.. So many cultures, some only now being discovered through lost artifacts." His expression was wistful as he revisited his memories. "I've lived through wars and horrors we may have only dreamed of in our time, though some went unmarked in history and have been lost by all except me."

Eren sat up and peered around, taking in their surroundings. "I was in Italy around the time the Black Plague hit. It was awful. There was so much death and disease.. I didn't think it would ever stop. I helped some of the plague doctors, though I'm unsure now how much help I was."

The subject had been touched briefly in his high school days, though it was an incredibly dark topic, so the teachers did their best to breeze over it. Levi felt sick just imagining his lover being amidst such chaos.

"They questioned me a lot since I never wore a doctor's mask like they did," he reminisced with a wane smile. "They thought I was infected and going to get them sick, they didn't believe that I was immune for one second."

Levi decided to pause him then. "How does your body hold up against diseases and sicknesses? You used to get sick occasionally, do you still?"

Eren nodded, "Yes, but for some reason it takes a long time to build up. I can go years without having any sickness or issues, but then every four to six years I just get horribly ill. Usually it's so bad that I can't move or eat for weeks. It's like all of the germs I was subjected to keep mounting until finally they blow up and affect me."

"How long has it been since your last spell?" The question was out before he could stop himself.

"Three and a half years," the brunette responded calmly. "I give it another year before I get sick. I'll be okay though, always am."

Levi's gaze held his steadily. "Yes you'll be fine, _I'll_ ensure it."

A shy smile worked onto his face at that. He was having to get used to the fact that Levi was around now. It still felt like a dream that he was going to wake up from.

A comfortable silence passed between them. They held hands and watched the bustle of people around them.

"You know I was sent here to retrieve some letters for the Museum of the Walls by Lady Historia," Eren mused.

"Oh?" Levi decided to hold off asking about Historia for the time being. Though the prospect of the small blonde heading a museum was surprisingly suitable.

"Yes and it turns out that they were our love letters."

Levi looked at him fully, shock evident only in his eyes. "Someone found and preserved those?"

He smiled, "Apparently so. I didn't know what they were until I saw them. They're in near perfect condition." Eren let his eyes fall shut, "Even our love letters transcended time."

"That," Levi said, "was so fucking cheesy."

"Always for you, my love." That earned him a soft scoff.

"So, do you want to keep telling me your story?" The ex-captain questioned gently.

Eren's brow furrowed slightly with obvious unease.

"You don't have to-"

"I want to," he interrupted, "but I don't think I'm ready yet. I thought I was, but I may need more time." Oh the irony of it.

Levi cupped his cheek, "I've got all the time in the world, brat. No need to rush it."

Eren squeezed his hand gratefully. "Thank you."

Another short silence ensued between them. The wind picked up and billowed past, taking some leaves as it went. The afternoon was beginning to shift into early evening already.

"Do you have plans for the next few days?"

Eren hummed with thought, "Not really, Moblit and I will be traveling back to the Museum come the end of the week. Until then, we were just going to wander about and make plans as we went."

Levi smirked and looked to his lover, "Well, I'd be delighted to have your company for a few nights."

Eren gulped nervously at the sensual gleam in those silver pools. How many years had it been since they had slept together? He had honestly lost count. He shakily reached for his cell phone, auto dialing his first contact.

" _Hello Eren! What can I do for you?"_ Sounded Historia's cheerful voice.

He laughed lightly, "C-Can I call in a favor?" A shudder ran through him as Levi kissed sweetly at his neck.

She paused but chuckled, " _Of course, what do you need?"_

"Is it possible to rent out an entire hotel for the night, o-or the next few nights, anywhere near Paris?"

Historia laughed heartily then, " _I suppose I can arrange that, I'll forward you details when I have them.. Stay tame until then!"_

The brunette flushed in response, "Thanks, ma'am…" He hung up in order to spare himself from any more of her laughter. He bit back a small moan when his lover licked around his ear, "C-Couldn't you have waited until after…?"

"Come now Eren," Levi practically purred, "we've both been wanting this for quite awhile."

"Well I'm.. hahh.. Not doing it here," he tried to say firmly, though his voice was strained.

"Mmm if you insist," was the half muttered reply, "doesn't mean I can't get you hot and bothered though, brat."

He flushed a deep red, drawing away a bit even as his body cried out for more of his lover's alluring touch. His phone buzzed, signaling a text. Eren blinked, "That was fast…"

Levi hovered nearby with a teasing edge in his gaze. "So we have a hotel, but it's early evening so we can't quite have _dessert_ yet."

Eren shivered.

"Let's find a nice diner and then we can take our leave to the hotel," he said more stoically.

"Well that shouldn't be hard, we are in Paris after a-MMPH!"

He silenced the brunette with a firm kiss. After, he smirked.

Eren huffed, "Not fair.."

"You enjoyed it."

"...So not fair."

* * *

 **Sorry for the like two year hiatus. Wasn't expecting it would be that long. For real, mad apologies. I'm back though, hopefully to see this to the end!**

 **R &R if you want.**

 **~Ghosties**


	9. Missing My Lover -lemon-

**HEY! **

**HEY YOU! READ THIS A/N PLZ.**

 **Okay so, as kind of warned in the last chapter - SEXY TIEMS BE IN DIS CHAPTER. I had to have AriaofYlisse help me some with this chapter because I'm just awful at any kind of lemon, so bless her for that. I will leave a marker before they get on with things for anyone wanting to skip it, I won't hold it against you. It's really sappy tbh.**

 **I'm going to trust adults to do the adult thing here, like I'll remove the sexiness if it becomes a problem, it can be an AO3 elusive thing if it needs to be, otherwise, enjoy.**

 **Attack on Titan / Shingeki no Kyojin belongs to Hajime Isayama, not I! :) (Because lord knows he'd never write this kinda stuff with his characters lol)**

* * *

When their cab pulled up to the front of the hotel, Eren couldn't help but let out a low whistle. Historia had rented out this _whole_ place, just for them?

The front of the building was grand, with large Grecian pillars out front and a grand set of stairs leading to the large, sculpted double doors. Looking up, the building seemed endless. The grandiose windows accentuating each floor going on and on, up for ten, fifteen floors into the darkening Parisian sky.

"Damn," Levi murmured, half echoing his thoughts. "You sure this is the place?"

"The addresses match perfectly," he breathed back.

They quickly paid the cabbie and walked up to the large doors, hands instinctively finding each other. Upon entering the lobby, they were surprised to find Eld and Gunther, of all people, sitting at the front desk.

"Ah you must be the ones that rented the hotel for the next few days," Gunther spoke with a polite smile.

"Yes that's us," Eren replied, presenting his own smile.

The blond nodded then, "Bienvenue, then, to Le Hôtel Grandois. It's a pleasure to have you." Eld paused but a moment before speaking again. "Now, as per the arrangement, you're free to choose any room of your pleasing for the duration of your stay, we will deliver food and housekeep should you call for us. All of your expenses have already been settled."

Eren couldn't help the flutter of excitement that welled in his gut. He knew exactly what lay within Levi's thoughts, as he was imagining it too. How many nights had he lain in dejection from the lack of a warm body beside him? How many times had he cried over the absence of those strong arms encircling him when he woke? He had lost count ages ago.

He clutched tightly at his lover's hand, giving him a sideways glance. Tonight he would be able to forget everything for a while and drown himself in Levi. It was a night he had dreamt of since losing his spouse.

"Do you have any kind of suite on the top floor?" Levi questioned.

"Yes sir," Gunther said immediately, "we call it the penthouse suite, it has a magnificent view of the Parisian skyline."

The former captain smirked over at his partner when he visibly brightened with excitement. "We'll take that, then."

With key in hand, they headed to the elevator and to the top floor. Together, they entered their temporary sanctuary. Eren laid his messenger bag against the wall near the desk as Levi flipped on one of the lamps.

In a burst of excitement, Eren ran over and threw open the curtains. He gasped loudly as Paris laid itself out before him, the dazzling lights filling the room with a soft and tranquil glow.

Warm hands wrapped about him, possessively gripping at his waist. He hummed and leaned back into those strong arms.

"I've had dreams of Paris," he whispered. "Dreams where I could only envision us, connected as one under the moonlit sky. Dreams that were so vivid with smells and sights, that I awoke alone and cried endlessly. Paris has haunted me for a long time."

The kisses on his neck brought forth croons of delight from his lips. He let his head fall to the side, giving his lover further access.

"It's been so long since I've been touched like this," Eren said in an airy tone.

"How long?" came Levi's voice, darkened with desire.

He smiled absently, "Since the last night we spent together before that fateful expedition."

The kisses stopped suddenly as Levi processed his answer. "..What?"

The brunette turned to face him, eyes hazy with affection. "No one has had my body the way you have, _mon amour._ What you claimed so long ago, still belongs to you."

Seeing the shock so blatantly written in those gunmetal eyes, he continued. He grabbed one of the man's hands in his own and kissed the knuckles. "No hands have touched me the ways yours have, no person beheld my bare form as you have. That privilege is yours and yours alone."

"Eren…" It was nothing more than a strained breath of a word.

He kept up his ministrations, planting fleeting kisses here and there. "It's not to say I never thought of it, but there was always something to distract me; whether it was the ache in my heart or lingering thoughts of you.. I felt it would've been a crime to betray you so intimately, so I chose to be celibate."

A set of lips descended onto his, kissing him delicately. "I love you," Levi told him between kisses.

Eren smiled and sighed happily, beginning to be lost in his lover's touches. "I love you too Levi, I always will."

There was a change then, Levi's kisses became deeper, his hands wandered more. He still knew every spot to touch to make Eren crazy, every point of weakness.

His skillful fingers began pulling off layers, first Eren's blazer, then his own, then they quickly undid the buttons on the brunette's shirt. He let it fall to the floor as he beheld the other's bare chest, frowning slightly as he noticed some lingering scars.

Eren leaned into his hands as they memorized the feeling of the warm skin.

"2000 years later and you're just as beautiful as the first time I laid eyes on you," he murmured.

Those brilliant eyes sparkled with tears at that, a light flush taking his cheeks.

As he felt himself falling into that familiar rhythm of pleasure with his spouse, he realized how much he had missed such affections. The adoration that shown in those beautiful eyes made his heart flutter. He loved Levi more than words could say. It had been much too long since he had been held with such care; too long since he had felt so loved.

Tears began falling from his eyes before he could stop them.

Levi reached up and wiped them away, only for them to quickly be replaced. His brow furrowed with concern, "Eren..?"

He tearfully met his gaze, "I f-feel like this is just a dream that I'll wake up from.. If it is, don't ever let me wake."

The raven gently grabbed one of his hands and placed it over his heart, "Would you feel my heartbeat if I wasn't really here?"

"I've dreamed a thousand dreams of you Levi," he cried softly, "some have felt so real that it devastated m-me to wake up alone. For I had been convinced you really were there, only to be proven wrong…"

He observed him wordlessly for a moment, thinking on how best to handle the situation. Finally, he smirked. "Well that's not happening again," Levi announced with a definitive huff, scooping Eren suddenly into his arms.

"W-Woah!" Eren yelled out, unexpecting.

Levi lifted him easily into his arms, bridal style, and carried his long lost lover to the enormous king sized bed they would share tonight. He threw the brunette onto the soft surface. Eren's green eyes looked at him, mild confusion mixing with the expectant light within their depths.

"Levi...?"

"Eren."

His hand was grabbed and once again brought to Levi's chest, where he could feel his heartbeat bleeding within. The fast paced beat mirrored his own.

"Today is real," Levi assured him as their eyes met again, glowing amongst the bright city lights. "And I'll make sure every bit of it is etched into us forever."

Eren felt shivers run down his spine at those promising words. Somehow, tonight, he believed it - today was real, and tonight he would be able to love the man he had missed for so long.

A lithe finger lifting his chin broke him from his doldrums. He lifted his lips, meeting Levi's in a warm kiss. He melted into him, allowing his lover to lead the way as he always had. Levi's tongue slipped between his lips and Eren marveled at how he even tasted the same as he did so many years ago. He almost whined when Levi pulled away, all too quickly.

"I want to make love to you, Eren," Levi husked, lips still close to his own.

The other's ears tinged pink at Levi's ever bold way of speech.

"Please do," he whispered back.

"I won't hold back," Levi warned.

"I never wanted you to."

 **(A/N: Sexy Tiems)**

With that, their lips melded again. Eren whined into the kiss, Levi's sly fingers having slipped to tease at his chest as their tongues danced desperately. As if that wasn't enough for him, Levi's knee then slipped between Eren's thigh, nudging and rubbing at the spot that hadn't been touched by another for centuries.

"L-Levi..."

The man's touches became even more ravenous, twisting at his chest and grinding into his crotch, making Eren moan and twitch.

"Eren...did you touch yourself while you waited for me?" Levi's voice was hot and deep, making Eren's nerves stand up even further on end.

"Of course I-ahnn!"

One of Levi's hands slipped down his chest, pulling open his belt and grasping fully at his member. Eren threw his head back and moaned.

When you haven't been touched for a thousand years, being touched feels _really_ good.

"Of course you...?"

"Ahhh...I d-did. But it's been a while."

Levi took the knowledge in with a nod, smirking as Eren moaned again to a stronger twist to his nipple.

"I love you," the raven haired man stated, as if it were the most casual and obvious thing in the world to say.

Eren's breath caught and he smiled brightly at his lover, his words in return cut off as he was brought into another searing kiss.

As they kissed until they were breathless, they slowly stripped their clothes from their bodies. Levi marveled at how Eren's skin looked the same - beautiful and sun kissed - as he had remembered, while Eren marveled at Levi's marble like physique. His pallor skin lacked the scars it did in the past, and while the thought was a bit bitter, it made Eren happy to know he had been spared so much pain this time around. Plus, Levi's skin was smooth and perfect against his, which was nothing he could complain about.

They molded together easily, like missing puzzle pieces. A hand slid between Eren's leg, massaging his thighs, gray eyes looking for permission which Eren gave with a small nod. He spread his legs to make room for his lover, pink staining his cheeks at the action. Slim, loving fingers slid into him, slowly, one at a time. Levi watched Eren carefully, gauging his reactions and trying to stretch him as painlessly as possible. The feeling was almost nostalgic to Eren, filling him with sudden emotion.

"Eren...?"

Levi's free hand was cupping his face as he looked deeply into Eren's wide pupils, spilling with tears.

"I'm sorry..." Eren whispered, a smile taking his face, "I've just missed this so much."

The words had a dual effect on Levi-making both his heart and other areas swell as he became more desperate to be here, together, and _connected_ with his partner.

"Can I...?" he asked, voice deep and breathy.

Eren's response was a quick nod, along with tan arms encircling Levi's neck. The shorter male pushed gently against his lover, sliding slowly inside and connecting them in a way that should've been for years and years. Eren gasped at the intrusion, breathless and moaning as Levi began an even pace of thrusting.

"Levi...!"

"Eren...I love you, Eren..."

Their foreheads connected and for a time they just peered, deeply into each other's eyes as they rocked together. Eren's eyes were still filled with happy tears, and his hands dug into Levi's shoulders, never leaving the man's body as he clung to him desperately. Levi let him cling, loving the feeling of Eren so stuck on him. He'd missed this too after all.

Eren was quick to finish, moaning loudly as orgasm overtook him, sending him into a sea of pleasure that Levi rode him through skillfully. After all this time, Levi was still a god at sex.

Levi came a few moments later, looking at the distant and pleasant, post coital glaze on his lover's face. He groaned low in his throat, collapsing over Eren as he spent. They sat there a while, unmoving, and unwilling to move.

"L-Levi..?" came a timid and slightly hoarse-from moaning-voice.

"Yes, my love?"

Levi could feel Eren smile against him.

"It's been a while...c-can we maybe go another round...?"

As if he even had to ask.

Levi hadn't pulled out after the first, so as they began at it again, he just started moving. Somehow their previous slow pace, that they'd started with, didn't seem to be working for them anymore, and within moments they were picking up speed and desperation. This time not driven as much by love and sentiment, but by passion and lust.

Eren's moans became louder as Levi thrust into him, harder, faster. His legs wrapped around his hips, pulling him closer and making his movements more restricted to a certain spot. When Levi hit his prostate, Eren screamed and Levi had to thank Historia for renting out the whole hotel. It was almost certain they could hear them across the entire floor at least.

"Levi! Aahn! Ahh! L-Levi!"

His name began to fall like a prayer from Eren's lips, making his spine shiver and his thrusts continue, harder faster, until they were rutting together feverishly.

Eren came with another strong thrust to his most sensitive spot, but Levi didn't stop. He rocked him through bliss and further. Eren's glazed over oceans looked to him pleadingly, and Levi took his hint. He moved hard inside of the other again, thrusting him fully erect again as his lover moaned and cried with overstimulation.

It felt so good. _Everything_ felt so good. And it was Levi doing this to him.

His Levi. His love. His one and only.

Eren came seconds after to that exact thought. Levi groaned, long and low as he came again into Eren's welcoming heat.

 **(A/N: End Sexy Tiems)**

Once again they collapsed, Eren's eyes slipping closed, barely registering the feeling of Levi hugging his back and kissing his ear as he drifted off into an exhausted sleep.

He missed one last 'I love you' slip from his Captain's lips.

* * *

 **So yeah, there's your dose of sin from your local yaoi writer. Hope you enjoyed.**

 **R &R if you'd so like, it would be nice to hear from you. Next chapter soon!**


End file.
